end_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 5
Battle of Hyperion: Saturn Falls The last great battle against Mangor occurred 10,000 years ago on the planet of Saturn. At that time human beings were first starting out in Mesopotamia in what is now considered the cradle of civilization. However, Saturn contained extremely complex life forms with a species called Saturnites who were highly intelligent, organized, and technologically advanced. They were not so technologically advanced that they were becoming proficient in space travel. At this point in time they were just starting to explore the galaxy they lived in. They did not have the capabilities yet to travel long distances and had no idea that other life existed in the Solar System on planet Earth. Mangor traveled back in time 10,000 years ago and found the Saturnites living in a complex advanced society and immediately set upon to destroy this planet. He gathered his followers on Iscariot and they planned on making Saturn their next conquest. They first sent out their surveillance team to gather all information about this planet. They always sent this team in first to find out what resources they could extract from the planets along with general information that may be of use to them before they completely annihilate the planet and all life forms. They would then gather as many followers as Mangor thought was necessary and the vortex equipment that would suck all life from the planet. An army in the Triangulum Galaxy working with the Time Traveler Squad had made some breakthroughs in infiltrating a cell of Mangor’s followers. They had captured the follower in a raid that discovered a weapons cache along with some components of a vortex destroyer. They had been questioning him for several months and started making progress in gathering useful information. The army in Triangulum finally discovered the location and time of Mangor’s next conquest: Saturn 10,000 years in the past. The army alerted the Time Traveler Squad. Axar knew he would not get another chance like this again. He and the Squad set to work to gather as much of the armies that could be spared and could be transported 10,000 years in the past. This would take as much energy as Axar could muster. By this time he was nearly as powerful as his brother Mangor in time traveling abilities. The Time Traveler Squad gathered as much of an army that could meet them within the Light Star Galaxy within a matter of days. Axar time travelled everyone and everything. In a matter of moments they found themselves orbiting Saturn 10,000 years in the past. Immediately they were all in awe at the magnitude of the operation and the legions of Mangor’s followers set upon destroying Saturn. Both sides were startled. In the hundreds of years that Mangor had been destroying life in the universe along with his followers no one had ever interfered let alone a whole army. Mangor’s followers were equally surprised when the Time Traveler Squad and the galaxies armies appeared prepared to do battle as they attempted to save Saturn and the Saturnites from complete destruction. A battle of epic proportions ensued. Spaceships set upon firing upon each other. After the smoke cleared, both sides suffered heavily casualties. It appeared that the Time Traveler Squad had arrived too late. The vortex machine had completely destroyed Saturn, sucked it into complete nothingness. The only thing that remained were the souls of all the dead Saturnites which now appeared as rings around the desolate and ruined planet. Medium: Motion picture